1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to digital telecommunications systems and more particularly, to Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) based telecommunications networks and conducting secure transactions with SIP based telecommunications devices.
2. Background Description
Commercial telecommunications platforms have allowed service providers to deliver Internet Protocol (IP) based telecommunications services. Typical such IP telecommunications services feature common channel telecommunications packet switching capabilities, such as Signaling System Number 7 (SS7) signaling capabilities. These capabilities allow for legacy feature support and, further, interconnection with Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN). Digital communications such as Voice over IP (VoIP), for example, normally use Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) for establishing and clearing connections between network stations at SIP endpoints. Since SIP communications are digital, packet based communications, almost any wired or wireless digital device may be connected as SIP endpoint.
Typical SIP endpoints include digital devices such as, for example, digital keysets or telephones, digital soft phones, e.g., a computer terminal operating as a digital phone. A basic SIP device has a keypad and a display that conveniently displays what is entered on the keypad. Generally, the SIP endpoint does not have a capability of determining when to and when not to echo/display input numerical digits. Consequently, SIP communication protocol does not currently have a communication protocol mechanism to transport control display information from a proxy or application to a SIP endpoint for support features that may be necessary, for example, for conducting secure transactions.
Instead, once a SIP device at a SIP endpoint is connected (i.e., in a connect state) with a proxy server or a media server, the SIP device either always echoes input digits (i.e., whatever is input on the keypad are either displayed on the device display) or, cannot be displayed at all. Previously, the connected server could not prevent the display or otherwise indicate to the SIP endpoint not to echo any of the numbers. When the input is an authorization code, password or other sensitive private information, for example, the entered digits may be displayed for anyone to view. When viewed by the wrong individual, this private information may be stolen and used to the detriment of its owner. Otherwise, when other inputs, such as an identification (ID) code, a destination or product order number, are being input, it may be to the endpoint user's benefit to see what is being input as it is entered.
Thus, there is a need for a SIP communication protocol mechanism to transport control display information from a proxy or application to a SIP endpoint. More particularly, there is a need within SIP based communication between SIP server(s) and SIP endpoints for a SIP server capability or application to indicate to SIP entities, e.g., SIP end points, whether or not to echo input digits and, moreover whether to substitute placekeeper digits when input digits are not echoed.